Playing Dirty
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: James smirked as he slowly traced Carlos' lips with his finger. "Simple. Whoever moans the loudest loses. So if I win…" James/Carlos.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning: **Contains slash, light fluff, smut, slight cursing. James/Carlos.

**Playing Dirty**

"So what should we do now?" asked Kendall, groaning when Logan put the ice pack on his aching nose.

Previously, they had been playing a rowdy game of indoor hockey, but the winning results had not gone very well. Kendall had received a bruised nose, and James had nearly broken his elbow. Logan and Carlos were the only ones who had gone unharmed throughout the whole game, with only just a few scratches covering their arms and necks. Logan had been lucky since he was one of the goalies, so the chances of him getting hurt had been low. That hadn't applied to James, though; Kendall had been too caught up in the game that he ended up throwing a fit, accusing James of cheating, and of course, the debate had been concluded with a fight.

And Carlos?

His trusty helmet had saved him from any further damage besides random clawing at his body. Although, he had lost it at some point during the game fight, so right now it was unknown where it was.

"There's one thing for sure. We're not playing hockey anymore," stated James, glaring at Kendall as he held an ice pack to his elbow.

"It has to be something safe," said Logan quietly as he sat in between the two hurt boys while Carlos rolled lazily on the floor.

"But you guys have to clean this huge mess before mom comes home first," said Katie suddenly, who had appeared out of nowhere at the front door. She rattled the doorknob as she tried to get the door open. "I'm going to go play poker. And no, I'm not helping." Katie smiled innocently, and closed the door when she exited.

As soon as they heard the soft click of the doorknob, all the boys groaned, looking around at the monstrosity they had made. It wasn't big, but it was enough to leave them tired when they finished. Some furniture was upside down; snacks and drinks were littered on the kitchen floor; the tables and hockey pucks were scattered all over the floor.

"Well…at least we found something to do that's injury-free," said Logan, timidly smiling.

Kendall suddenly smirked. "Unless James starts touching Carlos, and we all get our ear drums ruptured because of their moans."

Upon hearing that, Carlos stopped rolling on the floor. A girlish squeak escaped his lips, and he buried his head in the carpet, desperately trying to hide his reddened cheeks. James, on the other hand, snapped to attention, giving Kendall another deadly gaze.

"You're lucky that Logan is between us," he said sourly.

"And what? I'd have a black eye?" Kendall laughed.

"Maybe," growled James.

"Guys…" said Logan, managing to break up the verbal fight when he spoke, getting the attention of the arguing pair, "we should get started… The place isn't going to clean itself. And, um…" His eyes nervously shifted towards Carlos, who was as still as a rock on the floor, showing no signs that he was still alive. "Carlos? Are you okay?"

Carlos abruptly jumped up to his feet. The corners of his lips gradually turned up. "Fine!"

"It's okay, Carlos, you don't need to feel embarrassed," said Kendall, grinning as he placed the ice pack on the arm of the sofa. "We all know that James loves it when you're really loud when you're doing each other. Turns him on quickly, right?"

Carlos immediately turned a bright red again, and ran into his and James' room, slamming the door shut.

Both Logan and James stared at Kendall.

"Nice work," spat James sarcastically, throwing the ice pack on the sofa as he entered his room.

Logan sighed, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You know, Kendall, Carlos might be…_over the top_, but– You should've known that he's a bit sensitive. He's not a robot. Next time, try not to be such an insensitive jerk. Or don't eat the candy next time…" Logan mumbled the last sentence to himself.

He admitted to himself that Kendall's aggressive and immature behaviour was his fault. Mainly because he had bought a weird package from the Internet without even knowing what it had in it. But that's what boredom does to you—it messes up your mind until you don't know anything anymore. Eventually, when the box had arrived, Kendall had been the one to snatch it from Logan's hands, opening it and revealing odd shapes that were coloured yellow and blue. Kendall had ended up eating them anyways, since he had directly detected the sweet scent that wafted off of the shapes, revealing that it had been some kind of foreign candy.

And that's why Logan blamed himself.

They all knew how bi-polar Kendall could get after swallowing a whole box of candy.

To add, the incident had only occurred yesterday. After that, Logan had vowed to himself never to buy candy from the Internet ever again. There's no telling what kind of crazy drugs those things can have in them.

Logan sighed, failing to gain an answer from the blonde. "I said–"

Kendall, slightly offended, scoffed. "I heard what you said, and I wasn't being a jerk. I meant it as a joke—Carlos should have known that."

"_Kendall_." Logan scowled.

The blonde huffed, clearly detesting that he was being scolded by his best friend. "Okay, okay. I'll go apologize."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Kendall stood up, and entered James and Carlos' room cautiously. Their steps were silent, but as soon as their feet touched ground James' head turned. His eyes were piercing, evidently showing that he was not enjoying Kendall's presence in his own room. Feeling a bit agitated by the look he was receiving, the blonde opened his mouth, the corners of his lips barely twitching.

"I…" started Kendall, but no other words came out.

James raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the bathroom door. "You…?"

Noticing his friend was speechless, Logan barely nudged Kendall's shoulder, but the blonde was still frozen.

"He wants to apologize to Carlos…" said Logan, pressing his lips together.

"Good luck with that," said James. "Carlos locked himself in the bathroom, and he's not letting anyone in…not even _me_."

Kendall then thawed. "Not letting… Did I hurt his feelings _that_ bad?"

"Apparently," said James and Logan at the same time.

The blonde groaned, and pushed James out of the way, knocking on the bathroom door furiously. "Carlos, open this door!" There came no reply. "_Carlos_." It was as silent as a desert. "Oh, man. I can't believe…" Kendall quickly backed away and ran forward, nearly breaking the door down as he rammed his shoulder against it. While rubbing his shoulder, trying to ease the pain, the door creaked open. "Dude–" Kendall stopped, cheeks becoming red.

James and Logan, both noticing the dark blush on Kendall's face, questioned at the same time, "What?"

They poked their heads in the bathroom, and immediately saw what Kendall was gawking nervously at.

Carlos was sitting on the floor, looking at all of them with big eyes.

That was the normal part.

The abnormal part was what made them all turn the colour of tomatoes.

The boy was on the floor, yes, but with legs sprawled open, pants and boxers gone, a hand wrapped around his swollen dick. Carlos opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and instead that same scarlet blush from before tainted his caramel cheeks.

"Um…Logan…?" James turned slowly to the short brunette boy, flashing his eyes to the paralyzed blonde then back at Logan.

Logan's blush became heavier as he tore his eyes away from Carlos, nodding at James' subtle but easily-analyzable request. "G-got it." He slipped a hand in the back collar of Kendall's shirt, and dragged the inert boy out of the room.

Once that was done, James entered the bathroom, keeping his eyes locked on Carlos, who was already standing up and making his way towards the bathtub. The taller boy held his hand up, signaling for the raven to stop. Carlos, biting his lip, obeyed and turned around and sat on the cover of the toilet, having a difficult time trying to sit cross-legged. James looked into the bathtub, spotting Carlos' pants and boxers inside it. Smiling, James turned around and looked at the Latino, making the small boy blush deeper. Carlos, feeling uneasy, cleared his throat and began twiddling his fingers.

"Explanation?" questioned James, raising an eyebrow. Carlos took in a sharp breath and stood up, about to grab his clothes, but the brunette stopped him by pushing him roughly against a wall. Carlos moaned low when James shoved a knee between his legs, rubbing his erection. "Tell me, Carlos…" whispered James against the raven's ear, breath hot.

Carlos gave off a small whine, feeling the oxygen deplete from his lungs. "W-when Kendall started talking about us… I-I remembered the things we did last night," he replied in a trembling voice.

"And you got hard afterwards…?" James chuckled darkly as he grabbed Carlos' length, grazing his fingers all over.

"J-James!" gasped Carlos, feeling his knees go weak at the sensual touch.

The room seemed to go hot when Carlos felt James' tender lips on his neck, nipping lightly at his skin. He moaned as he was kissed all over—from neck to jaw and cheek—feeling on the edge when the brunette's thumb pressed harshly on the head of his cock. And even though he wasn't the one receiving the pleasure, James felt the dreaded bulge in his pants forming as he felt Carlos' hips tremble when he gripped them. Then, as their mouths smashed together, Carlos abruptly bit James' lip, keeping their lips glued together to keep from screaming as he came on his boyfriend's hand. The raven panted, languidly pulling away, trying to get his breath back.

"Better now?"

Carlos nodded tiredly as he watched James lick the white liquid off his fingers. He gulped, feeling his body grow hot, and quickly bended over the bathtub and gathered his clothes. He promptly got dressed, since it looked as if the taller boy was ready to open the door without his consent.

"Are you guys done being horny?" asked Kendall, snickering as James and Carlos came out of their room, earning a slap on the back of his head from Logan.

Kendall grumbled angrily, rubbing his head while James gave him a smug look.

"We better get started," said Logan as he looked around, grimacing at the mess. "Kendall and I get the kitchen; James and Carlos, you guys get the living room."

"_Wait_," whined Kendall, "_I'm_ supposed to choose the teams…"

Logan slapped a hand to his forehead, sliding it down his face. "Okay, then. _You_ pick."

Kendall smiled. "Thank you." Then he turned to look at the couple. "James and Carlos, you get the liv…ing room…" Kendall trailed off, noticing that Logan had already read his mind. "Aw man, _Logan_," cried Kendall, annoyed, stomping his foot on the floor.

Logan rolled his eyes, amused by the boy's childishness, and motioned for Kendall to follow him into the kitchen. James and Carlos were left in the living room, both of them not sure of where to start cleaning.

"Hey, wait… _Cheaters!_ Dammit, they gave us the harder job! We got the bigger mess!" James exclaimed angrily.

"At least we have Swirly," said Carlos, his voice sounding far away. James looked up and saw Carlos sitting by the opening of the slide. "But there's a bunch of hockey pucks in here… Hey, James, can you help me get them out? I'm going to take out the closer ones first, and you get the rest…since…I can't reach them–"

"Okay."

Carlos jumped, looking back, seeing James smiling at him. The feeling of shock faded in a flash, and he smiled back and turned back around, bending over so he could get inside the slide and reach for the closest hockey pucks.

All the while, James' eyes were glued on Carlos' ass, watching contentedly as it swayed from left to right when Carlos made a movement to reach for one of the hockey pucks. Licking his lips, James sneakily reached forward, and squeezed the raven's clothed ass. In effect, Carlos squeaked loudly, jumped, and hit his head on the roof of the slide. James watched, stunned, as the smaller boy slid down the slide. There was a soft thud, and then nothing. Slowly, the brunette slid down the slide after a few seconds, careful not to step on Carlos' body when his feet touched the floor.

James bit his bottom lip, staring down at the motionless raven. "Um…guys, Carlos is unconscious, so I'm just going to take him to our room…" he called out casually as he picked Carlos up bridal style.

"Okay…" replied both Kendall and Logan simultaneously, "Wait… What!"

Before he could hear any more of their startled exclamations, James closed the door, muffling their yells for him to open the door, but he ignored them. Gently, he placed Carlos on his bed.

"Carlos? You okay, baby…?"

The Latino moaned as his eyes slowly opened.

"Carlos! James! Man, is this just an excuse so you two can fuck?" James heard Kendall shout.

"Kendall!" whispered Logan fiercely, shocked by the blonde's foul language.

James sighed, and opened the door with an impassive face. "No. Carlos _really_ was unconscious a second ago."

Kendall looked extremely irritated, while Logan looked as if he was about to pass out, both watching as Carlos blinked stupidly.

Kendall puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what? Just stay here. You two can do each other as long as you want. Logan and I will clean up," he said through gritted teeth, eyebrows as straight as they could be.

Before James, Carlos and Logan could protest, Kendall closed the door of the couple's room, leaving the brunette and the raven alone to do their private stuff.

Carlos scratched his head, a little sore from the slide trip he just had taken. "Did Kendall just…?"

James chuckled and sat down next to Carlos. "Yeah. He's in a…conflictive mood today. Probably from the candy he ate yesterday."

Carlos raised his eyebrows. "I thought he was just going crazy."

"Uh-huh… At least we don't have to clean anymore. Anyway, sorry for squeezing your butt…"

"It's…okay," replied Carlos. "So…what do we do now?"

James put a hand on his chin, putting on a thinking face. "Kendall said we should just stay here, and do each other. Should we comply with his witty request?"

Carlos giggled, and crawled on James' lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Okay."

James stared at the raven for a second before he smiled and pressed his lips onto Carlos'. Carlos continued to giggle when James began licking his bottom lip, desperately asking for entrance, and the raven gladly opened his mouth. The giggles soon left his mouth when he felt his boyfriend's slimy tongue invade the private crevices in his mouth, which made every sexy noise possible slip from Carlos' throat. James then pulled away, leaving Carlos breathless as he roughly pushed him down on the bed. Teasingly, he began to leave light kisses along the caramel jaw.

"Wait. James, stop."

James blinked, looking at Carlos with a questionable face. "What?"

Carlos sat up. "I never noticed it until now. Kendall was right."

"Right about what…?"

"It's true. You _do_ get really aroused when…I'm loud. And you end up being rough on me. Sometimes. That's why I end up with a sore butt for about a week." By now, James' face was red like a fire truck. Carlos smiled. "What's the matter, James?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay." Carlos began grinning madly, and sat himself back on James' lap, straddling his hips. "'Cause I have a _proposition_ for you."

"What kind?"

"_I_ want to get aroused by _you_."

James, trying hard to keep his cool, raised his eyebrows. "That's already happening. When I touch here…"

"_No!_" Carlos slapped the hand away before it could reach his crotch. "I mean the opposite."

James made a face, struggling to make sense out of Carlos' words. "So…you're going to make _me_ moan?" he questioned. "With your _magic_ touch?"

Carlos nodded. "Exactly. I mean, you're always doing it to me, so now I want to try it on _you_, okay?"

"Okay…" James suddenly smiled mischievously. "Let's make this a bet instead then…"

Carlos cocked his head to the side, a little worried by the way James was looking at him—a look that showed he was up to something. "About…?"

James smirked as he slowly traced Carlos' lips with his finger. "Simple. Whoever moans the loudest loses. So if I win…you have to cook for me. While wearing a sexy apron."

Carlos laughed. "That's it? That's–"

"Uh-uh, I'm not done yet." James paused for a second to add a dramatic effect. "Without any clothes on."

Carlos' cheeks went red for a second before he shook off the feeling and sneered. "Whatever. I can play dirty, too. If _I_ win…you have to give me a bath."

"Carlos," said James, giving the small boy an 'are you serious' look. "That's not dirty."

"So what? I like baths," whispered Carlos as he pressed his lips to James'.

Normally, Carlos preferred being submissive when foreplay came to action, but as mentioned earlier, he wanted to experiment, see if James could be affected by his sweet touch. It certainly would be entertaining to see the brunette writhing underneath him, begging for more; plus, the bet had already commenced, and he didn't want to lose. Wearing an apron while being naked wasn't really his thing.

"Carlos…" mumbled James as the raven moved to suck on his neck.

"Not attached. Yeah, right," thought Carlos sarcastically.

Carlos smirked and slipped a hand under James' shirt, rubbing his tummy in smooth circles. A low and barely-audible erotic sound made its way out of the tall boy's mouth. Carlos, now feeling confident, began unbuttoning James' shirt, sliding the fabric down until it was fully shed off, falling soundlessly onto the floor. The Latino bent his head down and took in one of James' nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and biting; Carlos smiled mockingly, loving it. In fact, he now understood why James always got aroused when the raven came to his loudest vocal peak—because at the moment Carlos' crotch was beginning to get hard again when his ears took in the short, staggered breaths James let out from his sweet lips.

Carlos sneakily glided a hand in between James' legs, and massaged his clothed cock as he took the other untouched nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard that he was sure it would leave a bruise.

"Nipple hickey!" thought Carlos, snickering in his mind.

"O-okay, that's enough…" said James, sounding breathless, never knowing Carlos could be capable of giving him such pleasure.

"But I'm just getting started…" murmured Carlos, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses across the brunette's chest.

"N-n… No!" James shouted, pushing the small boy off him, pinning him down to the bed. "It's _my_ turn now." He smirked, clearly showing that now _he_ was in charge, and slid off the Latino's pants, leaving his boxers on.

"You're just gonna suck me off?" Carlos chuckled. "It's going to be a piece of cake winning this bet."

James looked down at the raven, eyes burning with annoyance. "Nope. I'm going to do this."

He slowly took off his own pants, but leaved his boxers on. Carlos seemed dumbfounded—that is, until he felt James' clothed dick slowly rub against his. Out of the blue, Carlos let out a moan, but then shut his mouth before he could finish it.

James smiled mockingly at this. "C'mon, _Carlitos_. Moan for me…" Carlos shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. How disappointing. I guess I'm going to have to go further."

Smiling through the whole process, James took off his boxers. Carlos went hot at the sight of James' cock, veins popping out everywhere, from top to bottom. He was half expecting for James to shove his length in his mouth, demanding for a blowjob, but instead, the next thing the brunette did was very surprising.

He ripped off Carlos' boxers, and then tore his shirt open in two—literally—exposing his chest…and crotch.

"What the heck!" yelled Carlos, eyes wide.

"What? I'm just trying to get in the mood," said James innocently.

"And ripping people's clothes off is _so_ sexy," retorted Carlos in a bitter voice.

James shrugged. "Obviously. Look."

Carlos looked at where the tall boy was pointing, and instantly blushed. James was pointing at his dick, which was already leaking with pre-cum. "Th-that is…" Carlos hiccupped, flickering his eyes around, looking at nothing in particular. Noticing the shreds of his previously-remaining clothes, he quickly shoved them off the bed. "Adding to the bet. If I win, you're also going to buy me a new shirt," he said, the red on his cheeks fading a bit.

"Sure thing," replied James cockily as he positioned himself on top of Carlos.

Gritting his teeth, he aligned himself so his bare dick was touching Carlos'. Then taking in a heavy breath to keep from exposing out any loud, sexual noises, James began moving his hips, making their crotches grope each other. The feeling was amazing as he sped up, and he wanted to gasp and whine and groan, but at the moment James only wanted to hear Carlos' noises, hoping to build up the volume so he could win the bet. Oh, how he longed to see Carlos butt naked with nothing but an apron on… In fact, he had actually had a wet dream about that once.

"Well, let's see how much he can endure," thought James.

Not bothering to finish the foreplay session, he quickly sat on his knees, and then bended over the bed, seconds later coming up with a pink cylindrical bottle in his hand.

Spotting the unknown item, Carlos sat up on the bed, sweat glistening on his forehead. "What's that…?" His eyes went slightly wide. "Please don't tell me that's some kind of sleeping juice. No fair! That's cheating, James!"

James chuckled. "Calm down, you're way off… It's flavoured lube."

Carlos' jaw dropped. "Flavoured… Why didn't you just buy… Where did you even _get_ it?" James opened his mouth to answer, but the raven cut him off, "Never mind. I don't want to know… Why…"

James shrugged. "The bottle looked cool."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, feeling a little awkward. "What…flavour is it?"

"Strawberry."

"Really? You're not kidding?" inquired Carlos, suddenly sounding curious. James nodded. "Can…I try it?"

"But I was–"

Carlos snatched the bottle from James' hand, squirting the liquid onto his hand. Without giving it a second thought, he licked the lubricant off his palm, and was surprised yet delighted that it really _did_ taste like strawberry, sweet and tart.

"Wow…tastes good," he whispered in awe, smacking his lips. He then got an idea; looking up with those charming eyes, Carlos softly asked, "Can I use it on you, Jamie?"

"Uh… S-sure?" answered James, a light red colouring his cheeks.

"Yay!"

Carlos squirted more lube on his hands, watching as the liquid came down in wavy, vertical lines, and placed the bottle by the edge of the bed when he was done. He looked up at James, who seemed to get even tenser by the second. Getting the message, James spread his legs, feeling awkward because it was supposed to be Carlos who had to have his legs open at the moment, not _him_.

James bended his knees to make himself comfortable, and watched as the Latino wrapped his fingers around his shaft, feeling the cold of the lubricant. Carlos continued to move his hand up and down, making sure his boyfriend's cock was as sticky and wet as possible. He bended over as if he was about to do it doggy style, cracking a toothy smile when the head twitched, and then slowly took it in his mouth.

"Oh, my… Carlos…" James groaned quietly.

Carlos, not transfixed on winning the bet at the moment, but with the sweet flavour of James' cock, took it all in and began deep-throating the brunette. And of course, his mouth worked on James in such ways, hardly trying, that it made James let out a loud, impulsive moan—that he didn't realize he made—for just a fraction of a second. But Carlos, with the small attention span he had, failed to hear the unholy sound, and continued to suck like an animal. Overall, the sound was rejected, left unnoticed. James let out hisses of pleasure, watching as the small boy bobbed his head up and down vigorously.

Seconds later, Carlos tasted another bitter substance along with the sweet strawberry flavour, both tastes clashing on his tongue. All of this aroused James to the extreme, contemplating the scene before him: cum dripped down Carlos' chin, and some of it was stuck to his cheeks, sliding downward leisurely like honey, meeting the dribbling drops on his dirty chin.

Without a warning, the brunette grabbed the bottle, and poured some lube onto his fingers, then pushed Carlos down on the bed. He forcefully spread his legs for the second time, and jabbed two fingers in the tight entrance.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Sorry…" said James as he caught the raven in a sloppy kiss.

While their lips were moving together, perfectly in sync, the tall boy's fingers were working on loosening Carlos' hole by scissoring it. A smug look spread over his lips while he was still kissing Carlos when he felt the boy beneath him start to writhe weakly. Greatly turned on by this, James proceeded to find Carlos' sweet spot. And when Carlos' hips bucked, he knew he had. He pulled away breathless, and instantly noticed the fervid look the raven had on.

"I can imagine you already in that tiny apron…" purred James.

"James…" whispered Carlos, the erotic look replaced by a puppy dog one.

James, instantly feeling his mind become numb because of that look, melted at the sight. "Yeah…?"

And while James was distracted, Carlos had the quick chance to flip their positions quite fast. Now Carlos was hovering on top of his boyfriend, the look on his face lewd as he licked his lips.

"Sucker," said Carlos in a low voice, smirking at James' dazed expression.

He slowly lifted his ass, and aligned his stretched hole with James' erection, then lowered himself down. Carlos made a sound in his throat as he felt James' cock fill him bit by bit until he had swallowed every centimeter of the huge length. He waited a few seconds to make himself comfortable, taking in the blazing feeling that never ceased to intimately entertain him. Carlos then started bouncing, lifting his hips barely so that not one single feature of the brunette's length was visible.

James whimpered, tortured erotically by the fact that Carlos was so tight and warm.

"What's wrong, James?" Carlos asked for the second time, smiling down at the blushing brunette. Carlos sped up, bouncing wildly on James' lap, while jacking off at the same time, still managing to contain in all the moans that were desperate to be let out. "Do you wanna moan my name out, _Jamie?_"

Oh, yeah. Now this was revenge for what James had done to Carlos earlier, what with all the teasing of the dick-groping and fingering.

James closed his eyes, feeling as if he was about to burst from all the mental intensity. Carlos grinned slyly when he felt James' dick twitch inside of him. He bounced up one more time before he began rocking, moving his hips in circular motions. Carlos lazily laid his hands on the tall boy's rising chest, a small, erotic whine slipping out of his mouth. James opened his eyes, shuddering when he felt the raven's nails scrape over his delicate skin.

Carlos smiled and whispered in James' ear, "You know you want to…" He finished the sentence with a long, passionate kiss and pulled away, continuing to roll his hips.

"Carlos…" said James.

"I can't hear you…" sang Carlos.

"Carlos…" repeated James, voice abruptly sounding deep and sexy.

"Wh– Oh, my _God!_" Carlos screamed as his sweet spot was hit furiously, feeling his whole lower body begin to tingle madly.

While Carlos had been distracted seducing James, James had taken the opportunity to take hold of the small boy's hips, jerking up violently.

"James!" moaned Carlos loudly, voice high-pitched as he came, splotches of white covering James' chest.

Propping himself on his elbows, James pushed up a few more times, coming a few seconds later inside of Carlos. His hands slid down the raven's hips, back landing tiredly on the bed, feeling the soft sheets ruffle underneath him.

Carlos breathed heavily, cheeks flushed. He let his body drop on James', face resting on the crook of the brunette's neck.

James chuckled weakly. "Who's the sucker now?"

**ooo**

The next day, early in the morning while everyone else was asleep, Carlos did as he was told.

He wore the apron James had had for him—plain white with a frilly, yellow lace at the bottom, and it looked as if it was made more for a girl than a boy, which was likely—butt naked, and made James breakfast in bed.

"You know," said Carlos as he sat on James' lap, placing a strip of bacon between the tall boy's lips, "I thought it was going to be horrible, but I kind of like this thing. It's really comfortable!"

"Carlos. You're naked," said James as he took a bite out of the bacon, chewing it. "How are you _not_ comfortable?" He grinned, and squeezed Carlos' ass.

Carlos giggled and leaned in, pressing his lips on James', tasting burnt bacon. "I still would've liked that bath, though…" he added, sticking his bottom lip out.

James smiled. "I'll give you one later. Promise."

"With rubber duckies?"

"With rubber duckies," answered James, and pecked Carlos lovingly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed~ :)


End file.
